I'm Driving Myself Crazy
by MazyTheifOfRoyalHearts.x
Summary: “When did it happen?” I asked calmly as he looked everywhere but at me, he did everything but answer. Would You Be Able To Stop Yourself From Going Crazy?


He's all I ever wanted, and he's all I ever needed

He's all I ever wanted, and he's all I ever needed. Then it happened and we feel apart like a wet piece of paper, just like that. The stars came crashing down around me that day, and I regret everything about that day. I regret getting out of bed, I regret ignoring the nagging feeling of calamity in the pit of my stomach. I regret walking down that road; I knew it would take me longer to get back to Alfea, but no, I just had to. I guess that amazing smell of the roses blowing into my face as the wind whipped and lashed at my face softly. I guess knowing what I know now, I was wrong, about us, about the world, everything; I was wrong about everything. I walked silently spinning a new beat in my head, and then it hit me, who all these people around me were. I guess he lied to me, I guess more or less they lied to me.

He walked out on me that day, and left me cold. I am silently driving myself insane, wishing he would come back, but I know I don't need him, well I do, but he is not healthy for me. I guess I'll have to get up and leave soon, but I just can't. I have been sat here, trying to get him off my mind, that scene, all of it. But the truth remains the same, it happened, he did it, no, they did it to me. He's gone, there gone, and im sat here going insane thinking about it all. The same scene is driving me crazy, replaying over and over in my head like a broken record.

"_When did it happen?" I asked calmly as he looked everywhere but at me, he did everything but answer._

"_When did it start?" I asked again, once again no answer._

"_Who started it?" I asked no answer._

"_Who is it?" I asked and again no answer._

"_Are we over?" I asked no answer. _

"_Why did you do it?" I asked, again no answer. He isn't even looking at me._

"_Do I even mean anything to you? Do we, as a couple mean anything to you? Do you even love me?" I asked strangely calm, he didn't answer again. _

"_Well I guess you're not ashamed by any of it, and I guess it is true what they all said. I don't mean anything to you." I sigh wearily and decide on a drastic course of action._

"_It's over." I said dryly and he looks at me hurt, and I turn and walk away quietly. _

"_Why? When? Where? Who? Why? When? Where? Why? Who? When? Who? Where? Why? When? Who? Why? Where?" All rang out through my head as I walked away calmly. I never believed in a million years that would have happened to me of all people. _

Enough! I have to shake myself out of this wallowing puddle of self pity, it's pathetic to just sit here and reminisce on that troubling and heartbreaking time. Well, for now, I need some time, time to be alone, time to be away from him. I guess it wasn't really meant to be, I guess I should have listened to my gut instinct but I didn't that is my fault.

"Musa," A dry voice says above me as I sit on the soft grass of Alfea's quad, just staring into space deep in thought. I turn and look up blinking in the sun and see a tall broad figure stood in the way of the sun, I can't quite make out who it is, because I can't see to be honest.

"Hi," I say blinking in the sun again trying to discern their figures through the blinding light.

"Can I sit down?" The unknown person asks and I just nod and look away from the sun blinking away the black spots in my vision.

"We need to talk." The voice says and I turn to see the person I really didn't want to see right now.

"No, we don't." I say coldly and go back to my staring into space. Now after everything he comes to talk to me, he has two weeks to come to talk to me, and he hasn't. So why now?

"Yes, yes we do." He says moving to obstruct my view of the other girls trying to restrain Stella.

"Well, you can talk but I won't listen, or reply." I say and pick at the grass slightly angry.

"Musa, please, what is wrong? I have tried to reach you for the past two weeks, why are you avoiding me? What have I done wrong?" He asks me, is he seriously even asking me that? He doesn't even remember what he did, what a bloody jerk.

"Well, that is not for me to answer, you should remember you jerk. Or did you forget we are over?" I ask lightly looking at his utterly bewildered face.

"Were…what?" He asks shocked beyond belief.

"We are over." I say again slower, and leave him sat there.

"Cheating jerk." I mumble as I get up to leave, I walk over to the girls and sit down silently and grab one of the text books in a pile on the floor.

"Well, that went well." Layla sighs.

"Good job Musa," Stella smiles at me.

"Yeah, don't give him any hope." Techna says dryly not even looking up from her book.

"What did he say?" Bloom and Flora ask together, those two are becoming more and more alike by the day, it's amazing.

"I don't want to talk about that cheating, two faced, lying, sorry excuse for a man, that's a waste of good oxygen." I reply a litter harsher than I expected but it gets the point across and they change the subject immediately.

I did the right thing right? I mean, he cheated on me sure, but, did I do the right thing? I have this nagging feeling I didn't, but why?

No, I definitely did the right thing!


End file.
